icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie Userboxes/@comment-4562833-20111030211635
Code: Seddieshipper This user is a Seddie Warrior!!! and ships it forever no matter what! - Code: SeddieWarrior This user will always love Seddie no matter what!!! - Code: SeddieForever This user is a Seddie Warrior!!! - Code: SeddieWarrior2 Seddie love!!! - Code: Seddielove This user *awwed* the moment Freddie and Sam kissed - Code: SeddieLover This user is a 100% Seddie Super Fan! - Code: SuperSeddieFan This user cant get enough of Seddie!!! - Code: MoreSeddie This User ships Seddie 4eva! - Code: Seddie 4eva This user Loves Seddie and can't get enough of it!♥ SEDDIE WARRIOR! - Code: SeddieFanForGood This user has OSD! - Code: OSD This user is OWS! - Code: OWS This user knows Sam loves Freddie - Code: Sam loves Freddie "I know you love Sam , Freddie!" - Code: Freddie loves Sam They can deny it all they want, we know the truth - Code: Seddie Truth This user thinks that we need more Seddie!!!! - Code: Need More Seddie Seddie!!! - Code: Miniseddieshipper This user loves Love-Hate relationships! - Code: LoveHate This User is going to tickle a Pinapple!!! - Code: TickleAPinapple This User Likes Playing Meat Golf! - Code: MeatGolf This user wants some Bacon! - Code: Bacon This user loves the iomg Kiss!!! - Code: IOMGkiss This user thinks Seddie is the most amazing ship on iCarly!! - Code: SeddieAmazing This user is a Certified Seddie Shipper! - Code: Certified Seddie Shipper This user KNOWS Freddie Loves Sam! - Code: FreddielovesSam This user screamed SAY WHAA?? when the Seddie iOMG kiss happened - Code: WHAA? This user knew Sam was going to kiss Freddie before iOMG Aired! - Code: Seddie Kiss iOMG Wake up and smell the girlfriend, Benson! - Code: GirlfriendBenson This user's FAVORITE Seddie song is What Hurts The Most by Rascall Flatts! - Code: FSSWhatHurtsTheMost This user loved the Seddie hug! And in sparkly colors! - Code: LovetheHug! This user thinks never is a strong word! - Code: Neverisastrongword This user knows he secretly ♥'s it! - Code: He Loves It He wishes he was dancing with Sam..... - Code: Wishes Of Dancing She wishes that she was in Carly's place. - Code: DancingWithFreddie This user can't wait for iDate Sam & Freddie! - Code: IDate Sam and Freddie This user loves the Seddie guy in iStart a Fanwar! - Code: SeddieGuy This user LOVES ColoursOfTheDawn's videos!!! - Code: ColoursOfTheDawn This user wants to see iLost My Mind NOW!!!!! - Code: ILostMyMind Mighty Seddie Meat Warriors Unite! - Code: MamaLovesMeat This user loves to play Boomba! - Code: Boomba This user knows Sam wants to date the dork!!! - Code: DateTheDork This user hits the *applause* button for Seddie!!! - Code: SeddieApplause This user loves the Seddie Moments from the past, present and future! - Code: SeddieMoments This user LOVES all of the Seddie kisses even if they haven't happened as yet! <3 - Code: SeddieKisses This user OMG'd when they saw the Seddie kiss in iOMG! <3 - Code: OMGwatchingiOMG This user wants you to ship Seddie, pretty please. :D - Code: SeddieShipPlead This user knows that Freddie can't run from love! Code: Can'tRun This user knows that even when they fight, they still love each other! Code: FightLove This user thinks we need another Seddie hug! Code: SeddieHug This user was pleasantly shocked by the iOMG kiss! Code: ShockKiss This user is glad that Sam finally made a move on Freddie! Code: MakeAMove This user loves arm wrestling! Code: ArmWrestling Don't be confused! Red + blue = purple! Code: PurpleSeddie This user loves it when Freddie agrees with Sam! Code: SeddieAgree This user loves ribs! Code: RibLove This user knows the vampire voice really does work on Sam! Code: VampireVoice This user thinks Seddie + Chinese food = AWESOME! Code: SeddieChinese This user wonders why Freddie knows what Sam feels like! Code: SeddieTouch This user would pay nine billion dollars for more Seddie kisses! Code: KissingBooth This user remembers the fudge! Code: RememberTheFudge This user thinks Seddie and pineapples are better together! Code: PineappleLove This user will always remember Seddie's first kiss! Code: AlwaysRemember This user knows it was more than to "just get it over with" Code: OverWith This user thinks Seddie has come a long way! Code: SeddieBeginning This user loves this Seddie moment! Code: Check! This user thinks it's time for Sam and Freddie to stop playing the game! Code: EndTheGame This user loves to see Seddie kisses {C}Code: Seddie Kisses The user "awwed" when they found out Sam and Freddie are finally dating {C}Code: Sam and Freddie dating This user is excited to Sam and Freddie in a relationship in Season 5 {C}Code: Seddie relationship Season 5 This user wants to Sam and Freddie double date with Carly and her boyfriend {C}Code: Sam and Freddie double date with Carly The user loves when Sam and Freddie wear red, blue and stripes {C}Code:Seddie color/pattern The user has the same style as Sam in Season 5 {C}Code: Season 5 Sam and Freddie The user was as shocked as Seddie to see Michelle Obama {C}Code: Seddie/Michelle Obama Sam and Freddie are in love {C}Code: Seddie in love This user loves the Seddie games! Code: SeddieGames This user is excited for the Seddie date Code: Seddie Date This user hopes you have sweet Seddie dreams! Code: SeddieDream This user has Seddie dreams Code: SDreams This user loves hearing Sam & Freddie sing together! Code: Seddiesing This user's new catchphrase is "WHAT THE SEDDIE!" Code: whattheseddie This user wants to hear a Seddie duet! Code: Seddieduet This user lost its mind waiting for iLost My Mind!!!! Code: Lost mind This user knows that they have lost their mind! Code: LostMind This user always screams SEDDIE! Code: SEDDIE! Secret is gonna come out eventually, Sam... We know you and Freddie kissed! Code: Shh Seddie This user thinks Freddie will pick Sam! Code: MakeaChoice Seddie has a special place in this user's heart. <3 Code:SpecialPlace This User Loved Seddie in The Past Present and Forever Future☼ Code: AlwaysSeddie This user's OTP is Seddie!!!! Code: SeddieOTP This user likes Freddie, but hates him at the same time. Code: LikehateFreddie Seddie RULES!!! Code: SEDDIE!!! This user loves sandwiches! Code: SeddieSandwich This user loves fish! Code: SeddieFish The user loves meatballs! Code: SeddieMeatball Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop. Code: QuoteLoveHate This user shouts "SEDDIE" all the time! Code:ShoutSeddie This user is addicted to Seddie!!! Code: SeddieAddiction You've reached the profile of a HUMONGOUS Seddie shipper. Code:HugeSeddie Watch it, Freddifer! Code: WatchItFreddifer This user can't wait for the Seddie PDA in iLost My Mind Code:Seddiewalk This is this users FAVORITE kiss! Code: FavKiss This user loves that Sam's sharing food with her boyfriend Freddie Code: SeddieShare This user gives a check for Seddie! Code: SeddieCheck This user wants iDate Sam & Freddie NOW!!! Code: iDS&FNow This user loves that Sam and Freddie are sharing a smoothie together! Code: SeddieSmoothieShare "Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie!" Yes,Carly Sam indeed does love Freddie (: Code:Samlovesfreddie This user LOVES Pini's lasagna! Code: Pini's This user loves how they skipped off, holding hands Code: HandHolding This user LOVES how Freddie put his arm around Sam! Code:Freddie's Arm This user's favorite Seddie kiss was the second iCan't Take It kiss! Code:FaveKiss This user thinks that this was an awesome kiss. Code: AwesomeKiss They really look like the broke up Code: iLYKiss This User loves to make pictures of Sam and Freddie! Code: SeddiePictures This user has loved Seddie since the first episode <3 Code: FirstSeddie